Beast Awakened
by ClockWork369
Summary: This story is a prologue to the events in "I AM HUMAN!" and plays part in the upcoming sequel planned. The story itself is but a fraction of one following the last two specimens, left in obscurity before, now to be revealed and fighting to survive.
1. Prologue

November 4th, 2001, location, undisclosed

Reactivation, Test 16/P3, Successful

Reactivation, Test 19/P4, Unsuccessful

Recording Test 20/P4, In Progress

Specimen "#4" showing no immediate response to fluid catalyst, monitoring Test 20/P4 for the next 2 hours

...

Min. 45 mark, Pulse stabilized, viewing video feedback

Through a single camera, the image appearing fuzzy but legible, a large pod sits in the center of a dark room. Its shape is unnatural, appearing leathery, yet organic. Suddenly, movement is seen, something inside the pod tries to escape. The shape of hands can be seen as it tries to push itself out. Finally, success. The creature frees itself from its leathery confinement. It takes its first view of the world from its large grey eyes, however, there's nothing much to see. Nothing but darkness surrounds it.

Suddenly, strange men appear from the darkness, most wary to get any closer as the creature jumps back in shock. One of them confronts the creature, holding a towel in his left hand and a small flashlight in his right. He drops the towel in front of the creature. It slowly grabs it and uses it to cover its anatomy. The man kneels down and flashes the light into its eyes. With both, the empty grey gives way to a darker color as the pupils condense. As he does this, the creature notices a symbol on his left shoulder sleeve, appearing as a red and white umbrella. He snaps his fingers close to the creature, startling it.

"His response time seems in check," the man says. "We'll need more tests to verify this. At least he's finally awake. Master Spencer will be pleased."

The creature isn't sure what to think now. Has he been asleep all this time? Who is this "Master Spencer"?

Before he could try to ask, the man stands and walks away, gesturing for him to follow. He does so, hoping to be answered as soon as possible.


	2. The Choice

_Dear Diary, November 4th, 2004_

 _It has been three years since my awakening. I thought it be good to catalog all that has happened to me and my brother since it's our anniversary. Master Spencer had hopes for us. He thought we could be the answer to his immortality. Alas, he found nothing. We spend our days wandering his mansion now, assisting as we can, feeling it an accomplishment to even have us. I would be of use with the many servants and butlers, cooking, cleaning, nothing out of the ordinary. Unfortunately, between the two of us, he favors me more than my brother, Savage._

 _Since his awakening, he showed no great intelligence, lacking communication, even though he understands us perfectly. Master Spencer has always seen him as a lesser creature to everyone, but still cares for him. He spends his days wandering the lower levels, dealing with the "experiments", as they are called. I worry for him. Master Spencer has tried many methods, but Savage has always acted… of lower potential. Even so, I still love him. He's the only family I have and I will protect him with my life if a time ever comes._

* * *

On the edge of a steep cliff sits a mansion of great size. In one of the rooms, a being sits in his desk, writing in a small journal. He appears to be of adolescent age, 17 or younger. He wears black suspenders with black pants and a white button up shirt. His hair is long and wavy, almost like a woman's, but his face shows no characteristics. He has no eyebrows with his grey alien eyes.

He hears a knock on the door. Before calling, he closes the journal and places it in one of the desk drawers. "Come in."

A man dressed in livery clothes enters. He replies in a quiet and aged voice. "Master Axius, Master Spencer wishes to see you and your brother. Shall I go fetch him?"

"No," answers Axius, "I shall go for him. Please tell Master Spencer we'll be with him shortly."

The servant bows and heads off, leaving Axius to wander down the halls to a magnificent portrait of a young man with the engraving "Oswell E. Spencer" below it. On the side sits an out-of-place wall light. He pulls it down three times. The picture begins sliding up along with the wall, revealing a stone stairway below the mansion.

After a while, he finds himself in a nightmarish-dungeon of a place. The cells that line each side above and below show test subjects that look more like corpses than the living. Others appear large and deformed, faces gnarled and giant, bloated sacks on their backs with what appears to be an eye. One of the cells is open, an individual like Axius walks out holding what appears to be a dead man, naked and nothing but bone. He shares the same eyes, appearing a little younger, but his clothing in tatters and his hair mangled. He's somewhat shorter and more muscular compared to his taller and thinner brother. He turns to see him and drops the body in surprise. Suddenly, like a zombie, it springs to life and wraps his arms around Savage's neck. Out of nowhere, Savage acts like an animal and rips it in two.

Axius comes to his side as he kneels down in shock. "Brother," he says, "you must learn control. They are far from threatening to us."

He extends his hand to Savage. He reaches it with bloody hands, but Axius doesn't mind. As they walk, Axius notices Savage being depressed. "What's wrong Brother?" he asks.

Savage struggles to answer him. "I… feel… sad."

"But why, Savage?"

"I… failure… nothing… to you."

Axius grabs Savage by the shoulder and holds him tight. "Listen, you are not a failure. You are strong, honest, and kind. One day, Master Spencer will see that and see what I see, a true man."

Savage soon feels inspired. His brother has always been by his side at the worst of times, and nothing will change that.

The two find themselves in a large library, a large window opens the room to the view of the staggering height and edge of the cliff. Next to it sits a sight for sore eyes. An aged man so old, his wheelchair has an I.V. support connected to it. His skin almost like the experiment's is Master Spencer, a man on the brink of death, hoping to find the key to immortality. He slowly turns to the pair and begins to speak. "I've called you both here for a special arrangement," the brothers look to each other for a moment before looking back. "One of you will be leaving for a special… assignment."

At that moment, both brother's hearts skip a beat. The door behind them opens. The two turn instantly to see a young woman. Dressed in all white with blonde hair and a dominant stare, she looks at them and says "greetings, my name is Alex Wesker."

"You see," Spencer begins, "I've called you both here because… I'm afraid that one of you will leave, permanently. Alex Wesker is in charge of a special program researching…," he pauses after a large cough, "immortality."

Neither of the brothers could believe this. After so many years, Spencer will just forsaken one of them, but who? Alex begins pacing around them. Savage begins to sweat, her posture and form seem strong and dominant in every way. Axius doesn't flinch at all. He hopes to be chosen so to spare his brother, who has a simple life in the mansion, and maybe a chance to be respected by Spencer. Alex stands in front of both of them. Axius gives no response, but Savage's hands begin to shake. What felt like hours soon freeze forever with the words "I choose him" as she points to Savage. Axius soon feels defeated, why would she choose Savage over him? The thoughts of what she plans soon race through his mind, but all Savage feels is one thing, fear.

Night soon came. Axius sits across from Spencer on a long dining table as food is brought to both of them. He couldn't believe how calm Spencer is acting after Savage was taken away. Like a telepathic response, Spencer answers him without a question. "I know you must be shocked, but believe me, it was for the best."

"The best," Axius starts, "how could this be for the best?"

"Well, understand, you are here for a reason, and now an opportunity came. Savage might be the key to eternal life. Ironic, for someone like him to… I'm sorry. This must be hard for you. But understand this, he's been given a purpose, you should be proud."

Axius was far from proud. Fear races through him for Savage, all the while, he still holds that blank stare. It's as if it doesn't phase him at all, but it does.


	3. Alone

Savage finds himself alone and abandoned. In the beginning, he was taken to a boat set on the shore. At first, it seemed nothing was the matter. Out of nowhere, he was knocked out cold and left alone on this vessel without a motor or a paddle. He was left adrift, no way of knowing where he was, just utterly alone. All he had was an empty boat. Everything was removed, the steering wheel, the propeller, any kind of med kit, everything except for the sail, moving him everywhere.

Day one, he looks to the sky and to the water, either by stress, nervous boredom, hope to find some way to contact someone, the reason didn't matter. He thought about jumping off the boat to catch any fish he saw, but he has no means of getting back on without damaging it, besides, he saw no fish at all, not even a krill. He imagines this to be a test now. Despite everything Spencer thought about him, he wouldn't just let him die out at sea, right? He goes to sleep, hungry and shivering.

Day three, Savage begins to feel sea sick, however, all attempts to empty his bowels fail with the lack of food, only stomach acid leaves him. He never left the mansion for so long before. He always felt the stable ground under his feet. The lack of food leaves him more emptied, nothing leaving him as he tries to relieve himself, he becomes thinner than ever, even sweat becomes a dream by now. The stress and fear grow with each moment, nothing to distract him from the torture of being alone. The only thing on his side is his body, which doesn't seem to burn under the sun, any damage simply peels off like dead skin. Night falls. He falls asleep again, far sooner than before. However, before this, he thought he saw his brother in the dark.

Day five, the damaged skin piles up, the only thing he has with him. He even begins to eat it in hopes of recycling any nutrients in it, but they're as dry as crackers, getting stuck in his teeth and absorbing any liquid in his mouth. Even if he could reach the water, he had no way of knowing if he could drink salt water. In the middle of the day, he sees seagulls flying over, landing on his boat to rest. Out of desperation, he tries to grab them, only to fail with just a hand full of feathers. Suddenly, he lets out a blood curdling scream in their direction, being so loud the birds actually fall. All but one regain composer and fly away as fast as possible. However, this one morsal floats away from the boat, his one chance for a meal and he fails even in success. The scream took everything out of him. He falls to the floor, passing out until the next day.

Day six, he sits in the feedle position, letting the tears fall, the only water that isn't salt filled. In this state, memories begin to flow. He sees nothing but his brother, the only thing he ever looks forward to. He always stood up for him, never letting him suffer alone. What is he to do now? What has happened to his brother? Why is this happening? In the end, it doesn't matter. He's close to blacking out, letting the darkness consume him. Let it just happen, let them get away with it. Let them live after this, unjustified, never to meet a similar fate.


	4. Sushestvovanie Island

His rage awakens him from his darkness. He shoots up in a flash, the shock steals his focus as he rams into each wall. As he begins to calm down, he realizes he's not on the boat anymore. He finds himself in a small room with nothing but a bed and a lamp. He sees the door and walks towards it. Suddenly, the knob begins to turn. He runs to the farthest corner, sensing new terror of what will happen. Maybe it's them, ready to put him in something worse. He shields his face with his arms and awaits the horror. It never came. Instead, he hears a girl's voice speaking to him. He looks to see a young girl close to his age, her hair, short and black. Her clothes are covered in dirt and mud, but none of that obscures her appearance.

He looks down to see her carrying a small tray of food. Without warning, he yanks it from her and devours it. She looks with intrigue at his appearance. When he finishes, he does the same. She tries speaking to him, but he understands none of it. He struggles to communicate. "I… where… am I?"

She continues to speak another language. Eventually, a man walks in and speaks broken English. "She only speak Russian. But she understand you."

He looks to him, thanking that the torment is over. "Please… where… am I ?!" he replies frantically.

"You're on Sushestvovanie," the man answers. "We find you stranded on shore. What happened?"

Try as he might, Savage couldn't explain anything that would be useful. The man sighs with frustration. He looks to the girl next to him. "You stay, I speak to the Overseer."

He leaves him with her for the time. Savage continues to try and understand her, but she continues to speak Russian. Eventually, she tries to speak english. "I… I… Allyson."

"You… Allison," he replies. She begins nodding her head in agreement. Savage's stomach still yearns for more food, being made obvious with an audible growl from it. Allison leaves to get more. When she returns, the tray has twice as much food as before, yet that doesn't slow Savage down as he devours it.

As he eats, he notices how she stares at him. Not only was he found half dead, he didn't look human at all. She takes a seat next to him on the bed and tries petting him. He immediately backs away. She edges closer, but slows down so as not to startle him. After a few seconds, he submits and lets her touch his face all over. As far as he could guess, she thinks it's a complex mask. She tries speaking to him again, repeating "friend...drug."

After several repeats, he starts to understand. She's saying what drug means, friend. "Khotite byt' drugom… we… friends," she says while pointing to herself and him. He has never had a friend before, besides his brother. Before he could answer, the man comes back. He brings out a chair to sit in as he talks. "Look. Overseer wants us to have you join. She wise, but you must show strength to stay. No work, no stay."

"...Okay," Savage answers, understanding the choices he's been given. He either works like everyone else or leaves, and that's far from his answer. He extends his hand and the man shakes it. "Okay," the man starts. "You start early. Devushka show you what to do," he points to the girl before leaving.

Savage looks to her for advice, unfortunately, it's lost in translation. After that, he slumps to the ground and tries to sleep, ignoring the bed all together. Allison takes the sheets and places them over him. She pets him on the head and leaves him in peace.

In the distance, a massive tower sits in the center of this colony. It is here where the Overseer watches over the ignorant public. From behind, a man in a lab coat walks in on the Overseer with news. "Ms. Wesker, why are we allowing him to live with the people?"

The same Alex Wesker turns to the man. "Well, I thought it would be more fun to see him bond with the locals, then later on, it would make ripping that joy away all the more pleasing. It will make for better 'test results.'"


	5. Language Lessons

The next morning, Savage finds himself groggy and sluggish while the man stares down on him with tools and plywood stacked to the brim. "First, you patch all the holes around the village buildings."

Savage walks out to see dozens of houses scattered across the fields and near a shoreline. Each one shows at least two or more holes, and he needs to patch each one. Before going on his way, the man stops him. He turns in hope for some help, but instead gets his name. "Call me Borsh."

Savage goes out, working on each hole while others work around him. He gets stares from each person, all shocked by his appearance and sloppy work. By the sixth building, Savage finds company. Allison finds him and says "utro" while lending a hand. After an hour of work, he finally finishes and rests on the ground with Allison. Not long after, Borsh shows up with more work. He hands him a simple axe. "Now, bring plenty of firewood."

Savage sighs and heads into the forest for wood, Allison follows behind.

As he wanders the forest, he marvels at the natural beauty of the land. He's always dreamt about being able to find such a beautiful place, but was never allowed to. After collecting enough wood, Allison stops him and begins leading him deeper into the woods, far from the village. After fifteen minutes, Savage finds himself staring at a cave entrance with a flat metal wall blocking the way. Allison moves it aside and enters. She runs out holding a large book labeled "Dictionary: Russian Edition." She sits cross legged in front of Savage, gesturing for him to do the same. She begins flipping through the pages and pointing out different words. He looks down to see one of them begin "engine". Allison tries pronouncing it, but fails to do so. Soon, Savage begins teaching her how to say each word and how to pronounce it. At the same time, Allison teaches him both simple and complex translation to Russian.

They spend about half an hour before returning to the village. Savage finds Borsh and places down the wood pile. "Hm, very good," he says, "you take too long, but good."

"... Spasibo… Borsh," Savage replies.

"Well," he says with both shock and intrigue, "looks like you learn something, good. Better now than never. Who help?" Borsh asks.

Savage points to Allison behind him. Borsh gives a quick laugh before walking over to her. At the moment, Savage still doesn't understand them, but he catches the words "teach" and "speak." Allison jumps with joy before running to one of the houses. A man, probably her father, comes out to let her in. Savage looks to Borsh for anymore work. "Oh," Borsh answers, "next… repair fences by shore."

Savage does so, now feeling like he's seen more than as a simple tool. For now, he's happy. After a few hours, Borsh finally runs out of work for Savage and allows him to relax. Savage walks to his designated home to collapse on his bed. Suddenly, he hears the door open. He looks to see Allison with a tray of food. They sit together, enjoying the food while she reads more of the book. Borsh watches from a distance while the man walks over to him. "Borsh , eto bezopasno dlya moyey docheri , chtoby byt' ryadom s nim ?" he asks.

"Ne volnuysya, mal'chik bezvreden."

"Khorosho, ya vam doveryayu."

As night comes, Savage feels he's done with today and wanting to relax. Allison understands and leaves him to rest. Before leaving, he stops her and says "My… druz'ya."

She turns around and gives him a hug before leaving. He finally made a friend. He wishes that his brother could see him now.


	6. Frightful Nightmares

(Italic speech means they are talking in Russian)

Savage awakens in a hall. The structure tall and medieval, being ancient with lamps by each door. He wanders through the twists and turns, seeing deformed humans wander them as well. They appear hostile to all but him. He soon finds himself confronting a horrifying creature, it stands hunch over, hidden under a shroud, holding a massive scythe stained with blood. Under the hood, tendrils move around the rim of it as the being looks down on Savage. It takes aim and swings. The next moment, Savage awakes in a sweat, the sheets soaked and wrinkled. He walks out into the cool night, unaware of the group of people standing around him. Amongst them, Borsh comes fourth. "You screamed through the night, what happened?"

Savage couldn't think about what to say. He never had a dream like that. Amongst the people, Allison comes too and takes him back inside. She sits next to him on the bed, wanting an answer. "I… don't… know," he answers. "I… sorry."

The thoughts rush through his head. What happened? How long has it been? Stress follows as more thoughts pile on. She sighs and begins walking to her house. She returns with some blankets and a pillow, setting up next to the bed. "I… stay," she says.

Savage removes his sheets and lets her have the bed while he sleeps on the floor. Outside, Borsh speaks to her father. "I keep an eye on them. This will sort out."

He was reluctant, but agrees to this arrangement. Savage drifts back to sleep, hoping he doesn't cause another scene.

* * *

Savage finds himself in a new world again. This time, he remains locked inside a stone fortress, every door either chained or replaced with bricks. He wanders through the halls and comes upon a strange sight. A long hall leading to a single door. On each side, pictures of his life are framed. As he gets closer, he notices that each one started moving, like a video. As he goes, they grow worse and worse, memories better forgotten than recalled. The single door begins to shake, as if something is trying to get out. Savage stands a few paces away from it. He takes one step, then, silence.

He finds himself back in his home. He looks up to see Allison standing over him with a worrying expression. She kneels down next to him. " _Are you alright_ ," she asks in Russian.

" _Yes_ ," he replies too in Russian. " _I'm alright_."

He looks to the door to see Borsh, just as worried. "Allison said you were muttering in sleep," he says. "What happened?"

It has been a week since the first nightmare. Other nights had similar dreams, but with each one he grows better. However, this time they say he was muttering, something he didn't do before. He replies, " _It was… telling me something, I don't know what_."

Borsh sighs in frustration. They want to help him, but they can't do that unless Savage tells them more. For now, he lets it slide. "Well, you getting better at Russian, that is start."

In the morning, out of nowhere, Borsh brings out a massive hand-held drill, almost like a spinning chain saw. The screw shows signs of being used for years. Borsh begins. "This job for strong man, someone like you. Take drill and destroy rubble by tunnel, ok?"

Savage nods in agreement. He leaves for an area where there's a large tunnel leading into the sewers. It's surrounded by piles of debris and useless walls from before. He goes to work with no effort. His inhuman strength allows him to destroy and carry the large pieces to a waiting truck to take them into a nearby town. Stuff that would have taken a normal man hours, he does in one. As he looks for Borsh to return the drill, he sees Allison out by the shore, taking and pulling in nets of fish. It seems everyone has a job, just like the strong independent culture it represents. Oddly, though, he finds it to be homey, more so than his old home. That being said, what he wouldn't give to have his brother here with him.

The thoughts rush back to him. The assignment, the woman, everything on that day. Now it all seems like a joke just to be rid of him. If it wasn't for his brother still with them, he would have forsaken them completely. At least these people treat him like a member of their society. Everyone in the mansion, the maids, the butlers, all of them saw him as a freak, yet they enjoyed his brother's company. His thoughts are cut short by Borsh screaming at him from a distance. "Hey, you finish?! No time for slacking, work still need to be done."

Savage rushes over and returns the drill. He gets more work, anything to keep him busy is better than dwelling on what might never happen, seeing his brother again.

On the rare occasions he has hours to spare, he leaves for the hideout with Allison so they can continue to teach each other. However, Savage has taken to the hard, gruff language and treats it like his first.

As he hikes to the hideout, he finds a small rabbit. He thinks it's dead because they always run away, until he notices its bloody back leg. As he approaches, he also notices a giant whip spider crawling around it. Its size would scare away any normal person, but the people of the island have grown use to them, even cooking them up like lobsters. With that, Savage quickly kicks the spider away, knocking it into a tree as it falls and twitches on the ground. He picks up the rabbit gently, along with the spider, and continues to the hideout. Once there, he patches up the rabbits leg with supplies from a med kit in the hideout and starts a fire by the entrance, preparing to cook the spider. He's not one to let food go to waste.

Allison appears from the forest and sees what he's doing. " _Awww, you have a little friend_ ," she says as she stares at the rabbit. It slowly moves to her, trying to use its leg after being patched up, but Savage gently grabs it and places it in his lap. They spend the next ten minutes or so enjoying the food and petting the rabbit, feeding it bits of lemon grass and such.

The minutes continue, they practice more and more. "Hello… my name… is… Allison," Allison struggles to think about what to say in English. "My family… and I… live here. I… go work in the water… catching fish… big fish."

Savage laughs with each word. " _You're getting better, but too slow for many_."

" _Well, if you talk like us more, you might forget English_ ," Allison replies.

Savage looks towards the large tower in the distance, where the Overseer resides, at least that's what he was told. " _Hey, Allison_ ," he asks, " _who's the Overseer_?"

" _She's the leader_ ," she replies. " _Without her, my home would have been lost_." She becomes saddened for a moment. " _Before, this place had nothing but poverty and pain. When she arrived, industrial work continued, trade resumed, new employment sprang up. However, most of the people left to work in the mines. It's good work, but I almost never see them. Most were my friends, but now it feels like they're gone. I haven't heard from them since._ " She tilts her head down. " _I lost everyone_."

Savage leans in close to her and says quietly " _you got me, and the rabbit_ ," as he holds the rabbit in front of her. A smile grows on her face. " _Does that make you my boyfriend_?"

He suddenly drops the rabbit and reels back in surprise. He struggles to say anything, but stops as she kisses him on the cheek before standing and walking back to the village, gesturing for him to follow. Savage does so with ever present confusion, leaving the rabbit to wander back into the forest.

That night, he struggles to sleep as new thoughts rush through his head. "Boyfriend," he knows what it means, but does she mean it? Its questions like these that his brother would answer for him. Axius, he almost forgot about him, but maybe it's for the best. He has found a home with these people and Axius is treated equally with Spencer. Who knows, maybe he can leave one day as a free man to see him. However, more questions come. Why was he on the boat? Did something happen? Did Alex lose him? Eventually, exhaustion catches up with him and he falls asleep. He dreams of the door again, struggling to be opened as something on the other side tries to break out. Savage stands there, too nervous to get any closer, or move at all as darkness builds behind him.


	7. Agony

Axius twists and turns in his bed, unable to find sleep. It has been over a month since Savage disappeared. The fear for his safety leaves Axius tired and unfocused to extreme points. His calm face and curious demeanor are replaced by baggy eyes and a depressing attitude. He's losing it with what has happened, he couldn't protect Savage.

Spencer finds this change in personality all too obvious. Axius becomes lazy in his work, leaving for bed early, and avoiding everyone in general. He decides that it's time to tell him the truth.

During dinner, Axius sits across from Spencer on a long table, turning over and flipping around his food, far too depressed to eat. Spencer lets out an annoyed sigh before saying, without any ease into it, "You're brother is alive. Happy now?"

Axius slowly moves up and looks to Spencer. He gets up and begins walking towards him. Without needing a question, Spencer continues. "Alex wanted him for an experiment, something of the psychological sort. He's been led to an island where the experiments happen. She hopes to find an answer for my immortality through mind swapping. To do this, however, she needs confirmation this will actually work for humans. Tests on animals showed promise, a dog acting like a mouse and vice versa. However, we needed a "strong body," something almost human, to show that the human mind of another can control a new body. Your brother was the perfect fit. If he survives the virus without any… side effects and malformaties… well, no new ones at…"

Spencer stops short as Axius slams his fist onto the table and brings a knife to Spencer's neck, enraged by the comment. "He's… NOT AN ANIMAL!" He lets out a roar of sound with each word. "He's my brother, not a thing, not a guinea pig, AND NOT AN ABOMINATION!"

Spencer lets out another sigh before he continues. "I will say this once, so pay attention. If you want to find him, I'll tell you where he's at. My men are far from capable from stopping you, and the only one who is isn't here, at the moment. That being said, if you leave to get him, you'll meet a far worse fate. I had hopes you would give answers, but your existence only taunts me of the virus's true potential in a higher being. However, you have been a loyal servant. If you choose to stay, and swear never to turn on me again, I'll forget this ever happened, and so will you. Now, what's your answer?"

Without another word, Axius rams the knife into Spencer's hand as it rests on the table. Aside from a quick flinch, he remains come as ever. Within moments, security runs in, guns trained on Axius. "No," Spencer says, "let him go. Tell him what he wants and inform Alex of his arrival."

Axius storms off, leaving them to mend Spencer's injury, except for one, which is dragged off by Axius to tell him what he wants.

Within a day or so, Axius finds the island, day turned to night, but he noticed none of it. His focus was set on finding his brother, wanting to reunite with him and find a new home. His faith in his master has been lost.

* * *

The days go by without concern. Savage has done everything as he's always done them for a month now, yet each day feels different, and far from any good feeling. The people become less active, faces begin to vanish, yet all that anyone knows is either they left for a new home, work in the mines, or dead. Many become suspicious, some even blame it on Savage for being a sign, an omen for bad times to come. However, he cared little for anyone else. Borsh has been a good mentor, but last he heard of him was over a week ago. All he got was a note saying the Overseer found him a "new purpose." The only one left he cared for is Allison now. Seeing her safe and sound brings comfort and ease to these quiet days. However, this night is anything but quiet.

Before he drifts to sleep, the low sounds of sobs can be heard as they echo through this new ghost town. Any other day, before this change, it would have gone unnoticed, but he even knows where it was coming from, Allison's home. As he leaves his home, fear for her safety drives him to enter hers without even a knock. He finds it just as empty. The rushed sounds of footsteps come from upstairs. Allison rushes down, but her energy soon fades as she she's Savage. " _I'm very sorry_ ," he says, " _I thought… nevermind. I'll leave and…,_ " he's stopped as she wraps her arms around him from behind. He can't see it, but tears run down her eyes. " _Please,_ " she pleads in a weak voice. " _Don't go… not you too._ "

He sits her down and talks to her. " _What happened? Where's your father._ "

She pauses, only for one moment, before releasing her feelings.

" _I don't know?! He left, just like everyone else. I haven't seen him in days. He said he'd be back in a few days, but it's been a week now and nothing. Everyone is gone, leaving us. I can't take it, I CAN'T! I'm supposed to be strong, BUT I CAN'T … without papa… without you. If you leave… I'll… I'll…_ "

Her words are lost in sobs and tears as she lets it all out. Her pain stops her from forming coherent words or anything. She cries out loud. The wails echo through the town, but at this point, only Savage is here, and he must answer them. He embraces her as tightly as possible. He whispers into her ear. " _It's okay, I won't leave you. ...Never._ "

He repeats this and plants a kiss on her forehead. She clings on for dear life, thinking he'll be gone the moment she lets go. He does everything in his power, no fiber of his being wants to leave her, but this draws his focus away from what's behind the front door. Allison looks behind him in shock. Before he can react, he feels a sharp pain in his neck, like a needle, then… darkness.

The next moment comes to a shock. He slowly regains consciousness, feeling a soreness in his neck. However, try as he might, his arms won't move. He feels restrained from moving at all. Suddenly, he feels something. His body is leaning forward, his arms restrained back, and his neck rests on something cold. As he moves his head, he can feel the burning sensation on it, then sees the blood. He tries moving his head away in horror as his head is locked into a medieval stock, lined with a blade all around its circumference. He tries to stay still, avoiding the blade. Suddenly, he looks up to see a light flashing before him. His eyes adjust just enough to make out a person in front of him, Alex Wesker.

"What… what is this? What have you done?!" he says in horror, his heart racing now for what she'll say.

"My, my," she replies, leaving no sign of any shock to this situation. "You really are a fool. Do you honestly think you came here by accident. You see, I'm the overseer," with those words, his heart reaches a hundred beats at least. "I used this island to my advantage, for the people made great guinea pigs."

Suddenly, he stops her. "Where's Allison?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO…," he stops as she kicks him down, her foot pushing his head lower and lower, cutting his neck more. He's only alive because these injuries can heal, but very slowly.

"Please wait," she says, "it's rude to interrupt others."

"Now then. She's safe. I'm keeping her for later, but soon, none of that will matter. Right now a strand known as the 'T-Phobos Virus' runs through your body. What I want to know is can you resist the effects? Will you survive, or will you die? Either way, you should try to sleep now for…," she looks to her watch, "maybe five minutes, because it's the last bit you'll receive in this lifetime."

With that, she leaves. No reason, no explanation, nothing. Savage has been made to do this, but his body is too weak to fight back. With each twitch of movement, his body is damaged more. The doors close, and he's left in the dark. What follows is a horrifying sight. Two metal coffins move away from the sides of the door. He is unable to see what sticks out of them, until a light illuminates them. Pipes stick out with flames exiting them. His eyes open wide with terror as the flames grow within seconds, blasting onto him. From the other side of the door, his cries of agony rip through the lab as Alex waits a moment before leaving with a small grin on her face.

When the flames stop, he wriggles in pain, his instincts telling him to move and do something, but he couldn't. His clothes burn onto his skin, his flesh, not burning, but oozing, trying to heal the damage. His face was the most severe as the left side oozed down like melted clay. Any tears he would make simply seep into the openings, providing the only ease to this heat. He remains there, trapped, force to await more torture, to bring out his fear.


	8. One Chance

Axius finally lands on the island, his boat beached on the shore, but he'll worry about that later. He finds himself in a deserted village, the homes seemed lived in before, like it happened in an instant. As he moves through the village, he finds his vision blurry, as if someone is putting a spell on him, but no one is around, not a man, not an animal, just a faint buzzing. The buzzing grows louder and louder, until instinct tells him to roll out of the way. Without warning, something crashes to the ground behind him, like something lunged at him. He finds the buzzing coming from the spot, so he strikes. His hand hits something, causing it to become visible for a moment. The massive bug was covered in sores, its mouth mangled, and what looked like a rib cage on its chest. It disappears again. With his inhuman strength, Axius strikes down again, like an axe to the head. He smashes the creature to the ground. Before he could rest, he hears more coming towards him.

With that, he races through the village, trying to find any signs of his brother, until he comes upon a home. His sense of smell is nothing to brag about, but he can smell his brother was here for a while. He looks to the ground to find tracks, one of them leading into the forest. He follows the tracks, remaining vigilant for anymore signs. "SAVAGE, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

He screams at the top of his lungs, hoping for a response. All he receives, though, is another creature jumping out at him. It was like a dog, but the head was too mangled, the body fleshy, and when it bites, its head bends back to reveal a bear trap in its neck. It latches onto his arm, but Axius pries it off and bashes the creature into a nearby tree. "What the hell…," he was left speechless by these monsters. He would have pondered why his brother was here, but he had to find him, now.

He runs through the woods, dodging every creature he comes across. He has lost the tracks now as he now escapes the pursuing creatures. He's no fighter or tough like his brother, he can't handle them on his own. As their numbers grow, he decides it's time to hide. He climbs up one of the many trees and waits for them to tire. Suddenly, he sees something in the distance, a mining plant. However, nothing compares to the shock he feels as he sees a group of men, dragging someone into the mines, his brother. He now leaps from tree top to tree top, avoiding any detours and racing to stop them. Once the trees run out and he nears the fringes of the mining plant, he leaps down with a crash, cracking the floor beneath him. He takes no time to recover and jumps down further towards the entrance of the mine, lying in the deep pit of this place. Before he could enter, soldiers run out and stop his advance. Without warning, one of them shoots a tranquilizer dart into Axius by the leg. He takes it out and proceeds to toss the soldiers aside. They forsaken any chance to catch him and open fire. He uses one of them as a shield as he runs into them and tackles them down. He incapacitates all of them before yelling into the entrance. "SAVAGE?!"

He runs through every tunnel, every twist and turn, now relying on sent rather than sight to find his brother, following the strongest traces. More soldiers try to corner him, attempting to capture him again, hitting him again in the back of the leg. Axius relies on adrenaline to keep himself going as he tries to stay a step ahead. While his senses are dull, he manages to see, surprisingly, a mansion, sitting across a giant gap with only a bridge connecting it to the other side. He sees Savage across it, entering the structure in moments, still unconscious. Axius forsakens concern to the sturdiness of the bridge and runs across as fast as possible, hit again by the soldiers behind him in the neck. He yanks out the tranquilizer dart and enters, only now is he wavering. He keeps the men dragging his brother in sight, but the tranqs take their toll, reducing him to a slow hobble.

He ignores what surrounds him, not noticing as they enter a laboratory. He turns a corner to see them lock Savage into a medieval stock and chains, closing the door of the room he was in. Then, he collapses.

His sight wavers, he uses what energy he has left to stay conscious as he looks up to see Alex. "Well," she begins, "the family is all here."

"I'm…," Axius struggles to speak. "...I'm gonna kill you for this."

"Do I not scare you?" she asks.

"You… you're just a heartless monster, using anything, ...no, anyone… to your advantage," he replies.

"Oh, really. All I see now is a desperate animal wanting to help his own kind. I didn't choose you because nothing I would have done would have phased you. You stand strong willed, and that's something I can't use," she kneels down to get closer to him. "Before I end our little conversation, do you have any last words?"

"Yeah," he uses the last of his strength, "FUCK YOU TOO!" His head falls, things go black for Axius.


	9. The Animal

**_How long has it been?_**

 ** _How long have I been here?_**

 ** _I… I can't feel my arms._**

 ** _The blood… it dries, but never stops._**

 ** _Please… please… help me._**

That's all Savage's mind alone can muster, his vocal cords have failed him, the cuts only get worse if he tries to move. His body is stained with blood, not an inch is clean, only dry, cracked, oozing, everything but clean. It's been… one month, two months, he lost track after the skin on his left side sealed over his left eye. It tries to heal, but only melts. The bones in his wrists are visible from the continuous tug on them from the chains. He can only fall forward, making the cuts worse in his neck. If he tried pulling back, there's a good chance the skin would peel off. He has nothing left. His fight is over, but they don't stop.

 ** _What do they want from me?_**

They wanted fear. He lost all sense of terror as this became normal, yet during all this pain, all this sorrow, he was never afraid of them. Fear is true terror towards something that evokes anxious, unnerving, relentless terror, but he never feared for his life, no, he feared for those he cared about.

Suddenly, the world around him goes dark. He finds himself how he was before. No chains, no stock, no blood. He was the only thing visible in this darkness, except for a light in the distance. He begins to hear a faint noise, it seemed so familiar to him, but he couldn't remember. The endless days of torment stripped him of his mind, his sanity, nothing was left untouched. He wanted to know what the noise was. He moves closer to it, the light, the noise, it didn't matter. They drew him closer and closer until he sees someone, a girl, close to his age. She looks horrified, but he doesn't know if it's towards him or not. She lets out a desperate cry. "Please, help me," the voice echoes in the dark, "I don't want to die."

Savage begins to stumble, clutching his head as if its trying to tell him something. He hears the words repeat over and over in his head.

 _ **Wait… that's… who is that?**_

She begins to walk away from him. He follows, wanting to know who she is and what's wrong. She repeats those same words over and over again, and with each one, it's repeated more and more in his head. The pain in his head by this keeps him from getting close enough. Suddenly, a door slams between them right as he was about to grab her. He finds himself in the hall again.

 _ **Wait… I remember this… but… it's…**_

He wants to help her, more than ever, yet he doesn't know why. He begins bashing against the door, seeing at it has no handle. In the real world, his body begins to jerk violently with each attempt in his mind. The scientists become unnerved and ask for a security team to stand guard. Soon, twelve soldiers stand on the other side of the door into his prison, awaiting any signs of his escape.

He bashes against the door more and more, but the damage to his real world body stops him, and so he does in the darkness. He can feel every fiber of his being, quite literally, tearing apart. He falls to the ground in pain, leaving the darkness to envelope him.

Far off in the distance, within an old prison, sits many deformed humans. However, one of them remains sane, her back torn asunder as the flesh behind her right shoulder seems mauled. Next to her looks to be a restraint that was placed on her prior, seeing as bits of flesh still clung to it. It caused great pain to her, and the only way to stop it was to rip it off, leaving herself mortally wounded. She lets out a blood curdling scream that many couldn't hear, all except for one, Savage. The scream rings through his head, becoming louder and louder until…

He breaks the door within his mind.

 _ **A… Allison… no… NOOOOO!**_

His body stiffens for a brief moment. The scientists look at him through monitors in the room until, with unrelenting force, he breaks through the stock, smashing it to pieces, and snapping his chains, flinging them right into the cameras. The soldiers and warned to be ready. In an instant, the doors are bashed against, indentations left in them with each hit. With their guns trained on the doors, they wait. Finally, they give way. With one mighty hit, the doors go flying, slamming into five of the guards, the other flying horizontal, with such great force, carrying one of them with it as it lodges itself against the walls behind them, cutting the guard in half.

Savage slowly steps out from the darkness. Without warning, they open fire, unloading all the ammo in their guns until only the click happens. He was unfazed, the bullets were either lodged in or went through him. He looks up to the men. With his face obscured by tattered cloth, working as a hood, they could only see his red-glowing right eye and see the massive, spiked teeth extend from what remains of his mouth, overlapping the lips as they slide into grooves right behind the teeth, leaving only a toothy mau. He lets out a blood curdling roar before charging at them, his foot pushing down with such force for the first step that the floor gives way to it and cracks. He lunges for the nearest one and rams his hand through his torso, armor and all. The remaining try to reload, but Savage retracts his fist and focuses on two of them. Using the chains still attached to his wrists, he swings them around two of the guards' necks. He yanks with all his might, snapping both their necks and flinging their bodies against the others. Only three remain, but it takes only a second as he grabs one, flings him against another, and with the last one, jumps up and digs his mau into his shoulder, biting it clean off, leaving his body to fall. He spits it out and slowly, almost transically, begins walking out of the lab.

Anyone who remains dare not get in his way, fearing to meet the same fate. Suddenly, Savage stops, sniffing the air, finding it to have a familiar scent. He tracks it into one of the many rooms in the labs. At that moment, he begins praying that it was another dream, that none of this was happening. Yes, he was free, yes, he can have his revenge, but he prays the sight he beholds was fake, hoping everything would be, but it wasn't. On a dissection table, he finds the remains of his brother, no blood, no tears, perfectly sliced bits with the head in the center. At the corner of his eye, Savage sees the man responsible for this, cowering in the corner. "P-please, it's not my fault. S-she made me do it?!" he pleads for mercy, but his cries go without a second thought as Savage grabs him by the neck and crushes it without issue, the flesh squeezing between his fingers as blood rushes out the stump, leaving the head with a permanent expression of terror. Compared to his brother's, he seemed peaceful, as if he was sleeping. His eyes were closed, almost like this was a trick where his real body is under the table with a hole at the top. Dream, fake, trick, none of this was true, it was reality. Savage grabs his head and slowly cradles it in his arms. He lets out painful wails of a dying beasts, the best his damaged vocal cords could muster aside from a roar. He sits there, almost motionless, until a sound awakens him.

 _ **Save her… she lives…**_

The disembodied voice of his brother rings through his head, only a sign of mental break down. The only good thing about was that it reminds him of who's left, Allison. Before leaving, he uses all his strength to bring the walls down, tearing them apart, causing the room and all within it to be lost to the rubble. He leaves with a muttered good bye under his voice, hoping to find salvation from this personal hell.

Savage makes it across the bridge, leaving everything behind him to find Allison. He relies on any sign, any scent, any clue now, to find her. He runs through the forest, ignoring the creatures that dwell within as they gather and give chase. Painful memories flood in as he looks at them, each one someone from the village, others strangers, the people of the island, all used for these inhuman experiments. He soon finds himself in a small town, destroyed buildings and creatures everywhere. Suddenly, one swings him away with a mighty tackle. He barely saw it coming before it happened. The creature towers over him, an obese pile of flesh and metal rammed through a body acting as a torso with bloated arms and legs. In one arm, it holds a giant kiln-like drum with gun powder lining it and a torch in the other. The only thing hidden was the head, bulging out of a case surrounding it, along with cloth, all soaked in blood. It lets out some sort of war cry before lighting the gun powder and blasting a fireball straight at Savage.

The blasts hits him, his body becomes engulfed in flames. The creature begins screaming again, unaware of Savage, jumping out from the flames, and landing on the creature's head, using his full force to knock it down. As it tries to get up, Savage, gripping the cage and using his newfound strength, pulls with all his might, ripping the head off. He turns to the other creatures and uses the head as a wrecking ball, flinging them across the area. Only one remained, one far larger than the others. It's body seemed welded together with metal sticking out and a literal pipe where the gut should be. The face is obscured by a metal mask, and it wields a makeshift axe with welded metal, barb wire, and half of a circular saw for the axe. The creature swings several times, trying to hit Savage, but he manages to dodge each one. With the last swing, he grabs the axe below to blade and yanks it out of its hands. He swings it into the creature's knees, causing it to collapse. He grasps the pipe and yanks it out, pulling what's left of the organs in it. The creature lies dead. Before leaving, he decides to take the mask off. He stares for a moment as the creature it Borsh, or what's left of him. Savage bows his head with regret and pain, knowing he has lost another friend. He wastes no more time and continues his search.

 _ **She's alive… she's alive…**_

His brother's voice continues to ring through his head, becoming more irritating, maybe a sign she's near, or his mind unraveling. Soon, he finds a single structure out in the woods, an old prison with more soldiers, maybe with the last of the experiments, maybe with Allison. He rushes to the entrance, catching the guards off guard as he bursts from the brush. As he gets closer, he feels something pulling him into the building. He almost forgets about the guards as they unload on him, but he simply bashes them away along with the doors. With one dead, he heads to the other and crushes his head under his foot. Soon, he sees the horrors that lie within the prison, bodies everywhere, some in cells, other strewn across the place, over railings, through windows, blood everywhere. In a group of cells nearest to him , he sees bodies crushed by vices around their bodies, in one, the vice is removed, the body twitching with life as he hears wimpers from it. Soon, more creatures begin to gather, but none of them draw his attention as he looks to the body. He sees the flesh behind the left shoulder torn and mauled by removing the device. He can see the face… it's Allison.

Without warning, he bends the bars aside and kneels down next to her motionless body. He puts his head next to her chest, hoping for a sign of life, anything. He hears a faint heartbeat, but that's enough for him. Before he could do anything, the creatures, these savage animals of once human folk, surrounding him. He turns to them and lets out a blood curdling wail that stuns the creatures for a great deal of time He charges out and begins ripping them apart, using his hands, feet, and his mau of a mouth to rip them bit by bit.

He leaves nothing whole. He continues this for what seems like an eternity before he stops. They stare at him, stunned by the this savage act. With one blood-red stare, he sends them off as they back away in pure, primal fear, the instinct to retreat, the uncontrollable desire to run, something that exist in all animals, savage or human. He lets out and thundering roar that makes them run as fast as possible, as far from him as possible.

He returns to the cell and grabs what he can. Cloth, clothing, any medkits in the facility, anything he could use, before carrying them and her out of the structure, leaving the creatures to stare from the forest, never coming close to him as he walks passed everything. The village, the town, the deep forest, all the way to the hideout before he closes the entrance behind him with the large metal sheet.

Without rest, he tries his best to mend the wound, gathering any disinfectants to clean it and the most sterile gauzes he could gather. He looks to her face, almost peaceful in this coma-like state. However, that changes the moment he starts pouring the solution onto the wound. She lets out and pained scream before he places his hand over her mouth. She begins struggling, but stops as he mutters to her any calming words. " It's me… please… I'm helping you. It's me… Savage." She looks to him from the corner of her eye. Her tension drops when she sees him. However, she sees the torment he went through written all over his scarred face, including the melted left side of his face. She begins biting onto his hand. He realizes what she's doing, hoping he would allow this so she can clench something in her mouth to hold back the screams. He allows this, knowing nothing else around him is as soft, and he needs all the gauzes he has. He continues, feeling her teeth dig into his hand, but this pain doesn't compare to what he endured. It's almost like he can't feel it, seeing his nerves were badly damaged.

He does all he can, but the shock leaves her in a frail state, her body losing color, and blood, fast. Of the many things he gathered, he holds an i.v. tube in with the other stuff. He knows that without much blood, she'll die. He doesn't know if her body will accept his blood, but he doesn't want to do nothing. He finds a vain and begins the transfusion, cleaning the tips as best he can, but these people are use to this tough life, so if this works, she'll pull through.

Days go by, he changes the bandages as frequently as possible because of all the blood. Soon, it slows, even stops. One day, he finds the wound even closing before him, like the body's healing is accelerated. On other days, he noticed the same thing happening to himself, pulling out lodged bullets with the wounds closing almost as fast. It seems the blood worked. All he can do now is pray that she lives, he doesn't want to lose her, she's all he has left. She's his.

 _ **She's mine…**_


	10. Survival

It has been a month since that day, Allison finally awoke, feeling her strength return, but the trauma left her too afraid to leave the cave. Her clothes are tattered and torn, but it's the best Savage could find, either way, she didn't care. They've gotten into a pattern recently. Savage leaves to go hunting, he brings back any food he can find or catch, drinking and cleaning water for Allison, any supplies, trinquets, anything to pass the time. They eat, sleep, repeat. With any spare time, Savage uses anything he can find to build signals and small towers on the beaches, anything to catch the attention of passing ships. For all he knows, he could survive the swim if he wanted, but Allison couldn't. Even so, her safety is more important to him than escape.

Most nights, they do what they did before, practice speaking. By this point, Savage has nearly mastered Russian, but Allison always speaks in her tongue, rarely using english. Savage can't judge her for her choices, but lately, he grows tired of this cycle. He doesn't want to stop, but he wants to help her. None of the creatures dare go near them out of instinctual fear. One night, Savage awakens allison from her sleep on a mattress dragged into the cave. He pulls her up and begins saying " _let's go, it's fine._ "

With that, she pulls away in fear, not wanting to leave. He gives off a sigh and begins carrying her out of the cave. He throws her over his shoulder, leaving her to pound away at his back with little to no effect. He begins walking towards the top of a mountain, leaving Allison to scream and cry to be put down, but he doesn't. Eventually, they reach to top of a cliff, the light of the moon shines down upon them. As he puts her down, in a fit of rage, she slaps him as hard as she can on the face, but she only hurts herself in the process. She looks off and immediately begins to panic. She steps back into Savage, causing them both to fall to the ground. He cradles her in his arms and whispers in her ear. " _It's okay, it's okay,_ " he strokes the top of her head, " _I'm here for you, just breath._ "

She kicks and kicks for a minute or so before she begins to cry. She turns to face him and embraces him, muttering and sobbing. He makes put one phrase. " _I don't wanna be alone, I don't wanna be alone, I don't wanna…_ "

He shushes her as best he can. " _It's okay, I'll be with you, always._ "

She looks up to him, seeing the scars and signs of pain he endured for so long, all clear under the moonlight. She places her hand over his left cheek, or what's left of it. He rubs her back, feeling the large scar she has too. She looks into his eye, seeing a continuous stream of tears coming down. Suddenly, she pulls herself closer to kiss him, leaving him speechless for a moment before he embraces it. They lock lips for what seem like an eternity, as if the moment they come apart, they'll be gone. She breaks for a moment to breath before continuing with more passion, releasing all the tension she has. He holds her close, cupping the back of her head to return with equal desire. Eventually, they break apart, leaving a small line of spit between them.

They say nothing, but no words are needed as he carries her back to the hideout bridal style. He places her gently on top of the bed as he hovers over her. He removes the clothing covering his torso, Allison does the same, removing her shirt. He stares in wonder for a moment before licking her across the neck, sending shocks down her spine with every movement, every contact he makes.

The night goes without either of them sleeping, only moans from the cave, echoing through the forest, becoming louder and louder without any sign of stopping. Only when the sun rises do they collapse with exhaustion, their bodies sweaty and tangled with each other. Neither make any effort to move, only embracing each other. They feel bliss, letting the day go full circuit until the moon returns. They can spare one day at least.


	11. A Way Out

Six months go by in a flash, the forest seems unchanged, all except for the creatures, all either dead or worse, that is to say, becoming worse. Savage has wandered the islands each day, either with Allison to enjoy the rare bliss or scouting. He has seen a great deal happen, the tower exploding, signs of other humans, and new mangled creatures coming to life, far to mindless to be afraid, but that doesn't bother Savage. He tears them apart with ease, daring any to attack his beloved or himself. He's far more protective than ever, seeing as Allison carries something that brings them joy. As the months went, her belly grew larger and larger, a sign of new life, something they want to bring to a peaceful world. It's more important now more than ever to find a way off the island. Neither want their child to be born and live in such a hostile home.

As Allison cooks food over a fire next to the entrance of the cave, she hears rustling in the brush. Before she can grab her makeshift spear, she sees it's only Savage, running as if his life depended on it and kneeling down in front of her.

" _My love,_ " she says with concern. " _What is it?_ "

He takes in a deep breath before speaking. " _A boat!"_

" _W-what?! Really, someone came?"_

" _No one is on board. We can take it."_

" _But… what about the person?"_

" _If the people or whoever went into the forest, they're dead by now,"_ he holds her hands in his. " _Allison, we can leave, we can find a new home, away from all of this. We can be a family, you, me, and our child. We can be free."_

Allison becomes shocked and confused by all of this, but she knows what's best for them, for the baby. She holds her belly in thought before answering. " _... Let's go."_

They leave everything behind, nothing is worth keeping. Savage carries her to the boat docked by the nearby port, sitting their for who knows how long now, but it didn't matter who or what, it was a way out. He puts her down and lets her walk around on it as he turns to the island one last time. In the distance, he can hear the sound of gunfire, most likely the owner. " _Sorry friend, we've paid our price. It's time to go."_

They leave it all behind them, going wherever they can, anywhere else is better than there. His one regret is his brother. On one of the many days, he tried to find his brother in the place he left him, but nothing was left. No limbs, no sign of him, nothing but the black goo the creatures leave behind. Either Alex or the creatures found him, either way, he's gone. He looks to Allison, standing by the front of the boat, enjoying the glorious view.

 ** _Sorry, brother. I'll miss you. She's all I have now, and I will protect her, protect them. We will live on, I promise._**


End file.
